


Help

by whatthehalefire



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay still.” Stiles muttered, carefully running the loofah over Scott’s dark skin, paying close attention to the areas that still appeared to be healing. “You work too damn hard.”</p><p>“Somebody has to keep this town safe.” Scott shrugged, feeling his body melt into the warm water, Stiles’ hands soothing him easily. “Keep the pack together, keep everyone happy.”</p><p>Stiles picked up a cup from the edge of the tub, filling it with water and pouring it over Scott’s neck and shoulders and back, clearing him of the soapy excess. “Well, good thing I’m here to keep you safe and together and happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for [Rune](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Happy Birthday [Dans](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)! (:

 

Scott ambled through his front door, trying to close it as softly as he could in hopes to not startle Stiles. He was returning home from an altercation with a roaming werewolf that had gone sour remarkably fast. The pack had doted her as a “nonthreat” and Scott tracked the wolf down with Malia to simply notify her of local treaties and dangerous areas.

As it happened, the lone wolf was defensive, strong, and definitely unwilling to listen to a young alpha and an even younger beta. By the end of the battle, Scott was able to convince the wolf to respect territories and leave Beacon Hills as quickly as possible, but he certainly wasn’t able to walk away without bloodstains on his clothes and a few scrapes.

He knew the second Stiles had one look at him, he’d want to help and really, Scott didn’t mind. In fact, he was overwhelmed with appreciation whenever Stiles made him relax and feel…weightless. But Scott was a giver, always had been, and could hardly comprehend having someone else take the reins and care for him, even if only for a few hours.

So, Scott tried his damnedest to sneak through the threshold and slip into bed without Stiles making a fuss, but stopped in his tracks the moment he found Stiles sitting at the dining room table sipping from a steamy mug.

“Hey,” he hummed, getting to his feet and rushing to the stove to pour Scott a cup of rich hot chocolate, handing it off with concern in his expression. “I called three times, Dude, what happened?”

Scott shook his head and dragged his cracked phone out of his back pocket. “It was hit in crossfire. Thankfully, this was the only loss.”

“And this entire outfit…” Stiles pulled on the hem of Scott’s flannel, examining the fabric softly shaking his head. He paused, glancing up to Scott after a short moment, wearing a look that told Scott he had a brilliant idea. “Finish that hot cocoa and meet me in the bedroom.”

He leaned forward to press a surprisingly deep, but swift kiss to Scott’s mouth before slipping off into the next room in a flurry.

Scott took his time drinking his cocoa, posted in the Facebook pack chat that his phone would be off until he could buy a new one on his next paycheck, messaged Malia to make sure she was feeling all right and, all the while, tried to beat away the buzzing arousal in the pit of his stomach.

He could smell it. He could smell Stiles and his growing excitement, hear his heart pumping a bit faster than it usually would in his chest. He could smell a faint hint of lube, indicating that Stiles was deciding between his favorite scents to use for the night, could hear toys being set out on the dresser. He could even smell the bath bombs and soaps Stiles had rummaged for and he knew damn well Stiles was going to take good care of him.

Just the thought made Scott’s knees utterly weak.

Stiles called for Scott when he was about three quarters through his drink and he poured the rest hastily down the sink before double checking that the stove was off. He sauntered in, just as Stiles was setting out the last toy.

“You’re still wearing those?” Stiles scoffed when he finally turned to his boyfriend, immediately crossing the room to help Scott peel away his bloody clothes. He shook his head gently back and forth as he pulled the flannel off Scott’s shoulders, sticking long fingers beneath his t-shirt and slowly inching the fabric up as he kissed along Scott’s jaw, only ceasing to pull it over his head. He flicked open the button on Scott’s jeans and eased them down his thighs, hands reaching around to give his ass a firm squeeze.

“I don't know what you'd do without me.” Stiles hummed, giving Scott a soft peck and pulled back to let his eyes trail over Scott’s body, assessing the damage. He was covered in dried blood and a few bruises and cuts, all nearly healed by this time, but Stiles still stared at every offense like it could have been a casualty. He finally met Scott’s eyes again, wearing a somber smile. “Bathroom. Let's get you cleaned up, all right?”

Scott nodded, making his way through the door without hesitation. In moments like those, Scott was happy to oblige to Stiles’ command, obey his demanding tone. He glanced around the room, small smile creeping across his lips when he saw lit candles sprinkled throughout it.

“Get in.” Stiles laughed as he trailed into the bathroom, shut the door behind him, and plopped onto the toilet. Scott stepped into the empty tub and waited patiently for instruction. “Safe word?”

Scott pondered a moment. “Notebook.”

“All right. Rinse yourself off, warm water.” Stiles told him, voice firm. Scott could feel Stiles’ eyes on him as he bent over to turn on the shower, hear the uptick of his heartbeat. Beads of water began to fall over his head, down his back, immediately soothing his tense muscles. He turned back around to find Stiles’ eyes still glued to him, lip caught in his teeth.

“Could you be any prettier?” Stiles asked, grinning when a flush crawled it's way up Scott’s neck. He rolled his eyes, laughing girlishly at the compliment. “I'm serious! It's really unfair that I have to stare at Mr. Adonis all day, especially when I don't get to fuck you.”

“You can fuck me all you want.” Scott refuted, wiping the blood off his skin and watching pink water swirl down the drain.

“I'm pretty sure the pack does not want to see the things I do to you in bed.” Stiles gave Scott and utterly devilish look, waggling his brows. “Especially what I'm gonna do with you tonight.”

Scott swallowed, feeling a knot coil and uncoil in his belly just at the thought. He turned, facing the stream of water again and rubbing himself down, assuring that the water at his feet was clear.

“Turn the shower off and sit down. Color?”

“Green.” Scott said, doing just as he was told, plugged the drain when Stiles instructed him to and smiled pleasantly when Stiles presented him with three bath bombs.

“I got Experimenter, Ravished, and Tisty Tosty.”

“Experimenter.” Scott grinned, pointing to the hexagonal, blue and pink gradient bath bomb and Stiles placed the other two back in the cupboard beneath the sink. He turned away from the bath and carefully peeled back the plastic wrapping as the tub filled with steamy water.

Stiles turned the faucet off after a couple minutes, giving Scott’s forehead a gentle kiss.

“Ready?” He asked and dropped the bomb into the water just after Scott gave a curt nod of his head. It fizzed, slowly dissipating and Stiles reached across the tub to grab a loofah and lather it with soap.

“Stay still.” Stiles muttered, carefully running the loofah over Scott’s dark skin, paying close attention to the areas that still appeared to be healing. “You work too damn hard.”

“Somebody has to keep this town safe.” Scott shrugged, feeling his body melt into the warm water, Stiles’ hands soothing him easily. “Keep the pack together, keep everyone happy.”

Stiles picked up a cup from the edge of the tub, filling it with water and pouring it over Scott’s neck and shoulders and back, clearing him of the soapy excess. “Well, good thing I’m here to keep you safe and together and happy.”

He sat forward to press a real kiss to Scott’s mouth before he could speak, lips parted and tongue effortlessly swirling to wrestle with Scott’s. He managed to sneak the loofah beneath the water, dragging it down his chest and lingering on his belly, scrubbing over that sensitive area just above his groin. Stiles moved to his thighs, cleaning in gentle, sweet circles and focused a bit longer than necessary between his legs. And of course, he pointedly avoided the obvious and growing appendage Scott ached for him to pay attention to.

Stiles took his time, explored his body and skin, mouth not slowing for a second despite the way Scott’s lips stuttered whenever Stiles got just close enough to his cock to make him shiver.

He finally whined after what felt like hours of teasing and Stiles pulled back with a wide smile. “Need something?” He asked, the sarcasm in his tone almost strong enough to ruin the moment. Almost. Luckily for Stiles, Scott’s brain was too wrapped in his horniness to care about his boyfriend being a smarmy asshole.

He nodded his head, hips pumping beyond his control. Stiles moved his hand beneath the water, inching his fingers around Scott’s hip to cup his ass, giving him a firm squeeze. “Want it here?”

Scott couldn’t help the moan that tumbled out, the frantic nodding of his head as his thighs trembled with excitement. Stiles cooed, peppering kisses along Scott’s neck before pulling back to rummage through the cupboard. He pulled out a bottle of water lube and poured a plentiful amount onto his finger before plunging it beneath the water again.

Scott lifted his hips for him, swallowed down a whine when Stiles continued to tease, digit gliding in sweeping circles along his softening rim. He hardly needed it, given his ability to heal, but Stiles seemed to love taking Scott apart piece by piece. And frankly, Scott loved it just as much.

Finally, Stiles slipped through the rim, making sure to lift his head and watch Scott keen in pleasure, rock his hips down to engulf Stiles fully in one swift motion. Stiles spent little time fucking him with one finger, graciously adding a second after only about two strokes. But he was all too patient, then, scissoring and stretching, opening Scott up with precision.

“Please, Stiles,” Scott whispered, eyes fluttering open and shut as his hips rocked before Stiles finally placed a gentle hand against his lower belly and gave a soft shake of his head.

Stiles twisted his fingers, curling them up to briefly brush along Scott’s most sensitive spot and reached up to push his fingers through Scott's curls, holding tight. “I love it when you ask so sweetly, Scotty. Love it when you're a good boy. Color?”

“Fuck, green,” Scott whimpered, the sound tumbling gently from his lips as he fluttered with need, using every ounce of his will to keep himself as still as possible. Stiles grinned wide, slowly nodding and granting Scott with another digit. He deftly worked his fingers, movements coming quicker with each of Scott’s hitching breaths and needy groans, as if to reward him for simply feeling good.

Stiles had his gaze locked to Scott’s eyes the moment he began to gently open them, mouth falling lewdly as pleasure coursed through him when Stiles inched yet another finger inside, opening him farther. “Gorgeous.”

Scott felt his cheeks flush the faintest bit redder at the compliment and somehow, Stiles seemed to notice. “Don’t be embarrassed, Baby, I really mean it. I’ll never be over how _sexy_ you look when you’re like this, most handsome werewolf in the whole world.”

Scott groaned, belly heating up as Stiles dipped forward, kissing his way up Scott’s jaw until his lips were hovering just above his ear. “I’m gonna plug you up and I want you to rinse off, get nice and clean, and meet me in the bedroom. And if you’re a very good boy, I’ll make you come.”

Scott gave a frantic nod, shifting to give Stiles a needy kiss as one hand pulled away to fish the plug out of his pocket. He carefully pulled his fingers out of Scott and stroked his thigh for a moment before draining the tub and slathering the plug with lube, easing it into Scott’s warm, wet opening.

He worked it for a moment, rubbing Scott’s back and kissing both of his cheeks before slipping out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

Scott rinsed off hastily, hole twitching around the silicone and cock dripping precome against his belly. He listened to Stiles’ every movement, noting that he’d undressed and made himself comfortable on their bed, cock in his hand, stroking. He hummed Scott’s name, muttering about how perfect and good he was knowing damn well Scott was listening.

He cut the shower off and wandered into the bedroom to find Stiles just as he imagined: resting on the bed with his dick throbbing between his fingers. “Dry off.”

Scott did as he was told as soon as Stiles demanded it, grabbing his towel off the hook and dusting away the water as quickly as he could, paying a bit of special attention to his cock as he did so. Stiles smiled, beckoning Scott toward him with a gesture of his hand and he scrambled to straddle Stiles’ thighs.

He gripped Scott’s plug, fucking him with it with slow strokes before easing it out at a painfully slow pace. It popped free and Scott let a soft noise topple from his lips.

“Hand me the cock ring.” Stiles’ tone was unwavering and Scott he did exactly as he was asked, handing it over and waiting patiently for Stiles to slip it onto him, idly stroking his boy’s length as he leaned back onto his arm.

“Pick your favorite vibrator.” The words sent a shiver of excitement straight up Scott’s spine and he turned to let his eyes wander over his options. He plucked up his light blue Prism and held it out for Stiles, as if to ask if he’d chosen correctly. “Perfect, Baby. I want you to use it, make yourself feel good. You deserve it. Color?”

“Green,” Scott nodded happily, dripping lube onto the tip of the toy and spreading it around, reaching behind himself to tease around his hole, hungrily pressing it in and gasping at being filled again.

“Turn it on.” Stiles muttered, hand stroking Scott’s thigh and practically hissing when Scott powered it up and threw his head back, bones seeming to quiver with need. Scott worked the toy in and out, bowing his back and spreading his thighs to fuck himself just the way he liked, cock twitching and achingly full.

Stiles seemed to love it almost as much as Scott did, focusing most of his attention on running his fingers along Scott’s coiling muscles, soothing him with soft fingertips and cooing whenever Scott whined out in nearly blinding pleasure.

Stiles gave sparse commands, telling him to turn the settings up or down, find his prostate, look Stiles right in the eye as he played with himself. And the compliments he showered, mouth running on and on about Scott’s sweet, full lips and striking body, how amazing he looked when he felt as incredible as he did in that moment.

He didn’t stop fucking himself for a second, even when his mind seemed to spin off the rails and go foggy with need. He hardly realized he was pleading, begging Stiles for something, anything until Stiles was cradling his cheek and shushing him.

“Take it out, Baby. I’m gonna fuck you, gonna let you come.”

Scott nearly sobbed, easing the toy from his ass and placing it on the bed before wrapping needy arms around him. Stiles cradled him close, strong hand supporting Scott's back as the other grasped his own cock, guiding it to Scott’s hole.

As much as Scott adored his toys, there was nothing compared to being fucked senseless, have Stiles and only Stiles inside, warm and thick. He started slow, oscillating in soft rolls that made Scott's whole body feel practically numb.

“So tight.” Stiles whispered, eyes half lidded as he began to pick up pace, hips pumping into Scott until their thighs began to smack together with every curl of his hips.

It wasn't long before Stiles was reaching between them and easing off Scott’s cock ring, fucking Scott with shameless abandon. “Want you to come from just my cock, Scotty. Can you do that? Can you come for me?”

Scott squeaked out a yes, feeling heat rush between his thighs as he rocked down against Stiles, meeting his humps with rough grinds of his hips. He felt the delightful rush of climax, hot liquid spilling between himself and Stiles and his boyfriend followed suit, coming hard into Scott.

Scott felt dazed, mind so blurred in post orgasm that he hardly noticed Stiles easing him down onto the bed.

“Maybe you should have showered after we fucked.” Stiles chuckled, plucking sanitizing wipes from the dresser and proceeding to wipe Scott clean.

He gave a dazed nod, curling into Stiles’ side, kissing along his neck. Stiles fished through the drawer again, finding a bottle of water and cracking open the cap just before handing it off to him. “Small sips. Do you want Cheez-Itz or Nilla Wafers?”

“Cheez-Itz,” Scott mumbled, sipping at the water as Stiles directed and taking a couple of savory squares when Stiles held the open bag out to him.

“Color?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment and check out my [blog!](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> More info about commissions can be found [here.](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions)


End file.
